


Non-participating Observer

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Fluff, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Rae is accidentally included in a group text and learns exactly how much Finn likes her.





	

Finn: Heeelp!!!  
Chop: What knobhead  
Archie: We’ve been over this.  
Chop: for fucks sake…this again.  
Finn: You 2’s are s’posed to be my best mates. So help!  
Finn: Just tell me what to say again.  
Chop: That you wanna bone her.  
Archie: That you like her as more than a friend and then ask her out.  
Archie: Don’t listen to Chop.  
Finn: I need word for word things to say.  
Finn: YOU know I’m shit at this.  
Chop: Its Raemundo, you don’t have to worry she’s cool.  
Finn: I know Chop, it’s why I’m brickin it. She’s too cool for me.  
Archie: I doubt you could blow it that badly.  
Chop: look all you have to do, is first take a breath, then explain to her that you’ve been friends for a long time and your feelings have grown and ask if there is any chance she feels the same way, then ask her out depending on her answer.  
Archie: That is very insightful Chop.  
Finn: Yeaaaa it was.  
Chop: Or just tell you wanna motor boat her (.) (.)  
Archie: Aaaand he’s back.  
Finn: Right I can do this.  
Rae blinked slowly as she read over the group chat that she was so obviously not supposed to be included in. She shuddered with the mention of Chop talking about her tits in such a way but a smile tugged on her lips when she pictured Finn asking to do just that. Which would be answered with a yes followed by what the fuck took you so long.  
She thought she had been wrong in thinking he might like her, Izzy and Chloe had said he was into her but the way he acted was so flippant. They could be laughing and chatting at the pub, he would write how daft Chop was with the tip of his fingers on her thigh, but if it got quiet between them for too long he would clam up and not really talk to her anymore, or touch her. She wasn’t sure what it was at first, well, she still isn’t exactly sure what it is but maybe it has something to do with him liking her.  
The next evening they were all meeting at the chippy and then heading to a party, Chop said it was best to fuel up before they fill up, didn’t make sense to her but she saw no point in questioning. She wondered when Finn was going to ask her, tell her? Maybe it would be before the party and they could go as an official couple. A smile tugged on her lips, that would be nice, really nice, she thought.  
–  
After she applied her lip balm she tugged down her skirt, it was on the shorter side but it was definitely party and Finn appropriate, especially if he felt like moving his fingers a little bit higher on her thigh than normal. She paired her charcoal gray skater skirt with see-through black tights and her red chucks, and she wore her infamous Grunge is Dead tee that she found at a charity shop. She slipped on her leather jacket to pull the look together, and headed down stairs to meet Chloe and Izzy who would be arriving any moment.  
Just as she hit the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door. She did a little run over to the door, and as soon as it swung open they greeted each other with a, “time to party” howl.  
Rae stepped through and shut the door, the girls linked arms with Rae as they headed down the street. Rae wasn’t sure if she should tell them what happened to her the night before, she didn’t want to tell then and then nothing happen, she would just keep it to herself to be safe.  
As they rounded the corner the guys were chatting out front of the chippy, when Chop spotted them he wolf whistled, causing the girls to giggle. Izzy went to Chop greeting him with a kiss, Rae and Chloe group hugged Archie, pulling out Archie had his hands on Chloe’s shoulder pulling her into conversation about being on the pull. That left Rae smiling at Finn who nodded at her as he took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it.  
“Alright, Rae?”  
“Yeah.” She nodded.  
“Ready to get crazy?” Chop bellowed as he slung his arm around her neck causing her to stumble forward slightly towards Finn.  
She just laughed and shrugged Chop off of her, “Yeah, totally ready.” She replied.  
“Let’s get some chips then head out!”  
In the chippy she found herself sat across from Finn, they were both sitting next to the wall which was Rae’s favorite place to sit. As they ate their chips they chatted about the nights events to come, Chop suggesting doing shotguns.  
“Chop, you know I’ll kick ya arse.” Rae laughed.  
“We shall see my dear, we shall see.” He said smugly.  
“Put 20p on it then.” She giggled.  
“You’re on!”  
Rae shook her head as Chop babbled on, looking over at Finn he was looking down at his chips, “What’s up?” she asked and lightly tapped his leg with her foot.  
He looked up, “Hmm, nothin.”  
“So moody.” She teased.  
“Whatever.” He mumbled but she saw the small smile he had before popping a chip in his mouth.   
–  
Rae wiped her mouth after she burped then scrunched her beer can and couldn’t help but chuckle at Chop he snorted beer out of his nose. Izzy tended to him like caring girlfriend as Archie tossed a paper towel at him so he could clean up. Looking over at Finn he was already looking at her, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his smile small and inquisitive.  
“You up next?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
His smile spread showing all his teeth, “No.” he barked a laugh and moved to the fridge.  
Walking to her he handed her a beer, she tapped the top of the can and cracked it open, “Where’d you learn to do that?” he asked.  
She knows he means how she learned to shotgun a beer, but she wanted to play a little, “Just naturally good at sucking, I guess.”  
He choked on his beer and she smoothly took a sip of hers to hide her smile.  
“Enough of this, let’s play spin the bottle.” Chop announced.  
“You have a girlfriend…Izzy, remember.” Archie said, shocked but only slightly.  
“I don’t mind.” Izzy shrugged.  
“Izzy.” Rae said, aghast, before bursting out in a fit of giggles.  
“Right lead the way, Chopper.” Rae sung out.  
Pulling Archie by his hand Rae followed Chop and Izzy out of the kitchen. Chop went to round up more people and Rae left Archie with Finn to go and collect Chloe. As she walked around the house she felt her phone buzz.  
She pulled it seeing there was a message.  
Finn: what the fuck Chop!  
Chop: Whaaaat  
Finn: Spin the fucking bottle!!!!!?  
Chop: Its game a Finny  
Archie: I think he doesn’t wants to play.  
Chop: then don’t  
Archie: and he doesn’t want Rae to play.  
Chop: then tell her you twat  
Finn: Fuck off Arnold.  
“Hey babes, spin the bottle?”  
Rae looked up from her phone locking it as she tucked it away. “Yeah, upstairs..I guess.” She told Chloe.  
Chloe linked her arm through hers and the pair headed upstairs. They found a circle of people in one of the bedrooms and sat where Archie had some spaces saved. Rae sitting between Archie and Finn flashed a smile at Archie and then at Finn.  
“So who do you wanna snog, eh?” she teased and nudged him, hoping to get something out of him.  
He shrugged looking away from her, “alriiiight.” She drawled.  
Chop sat down getting everyone in order and then spun the bottle. The first person it landed on was a girl she didn’t know, re-spinning it landed on Barney. They two stood and kissed in the center of the circle kissing briefly.  
As the game went on she had been lucky not to have been chosen, the only person she wanted to kiss was sitting next to her acting like he didn’t even know her name.  
“Okay, now we are upping the stakes to seven minutes in heaven.” Chop spoke cunningly.  
There was an uproar of ‘ohs’ and sniggering that followed his announcement.  
Chop spun the bottle and it landed on it landed on Kendo, Rae groaned twat dealer from Dalehead, he was easily four years older than everyone there and he was always just around.  
The bottle spun again, “Raemundoooooo.” Chop sung out.  
“Oh fuck.” She muttered staring at the bottle.  
Kendo jumped up and gave her a wink, she looked at Archie and he grimaced, she was ready to mouth ‘help me’ to Finn but when she looked at him he was sulking into his beer.  
“Let’s go.” Kendo urged, with a creepy smile.  
Rae stood and took a few steps, she looked back catching Finns eye but he looked away quickly, “Finally get a snog off ya.” Kendo said as the door shut.  
He stepped forward and slid are around her waist and pulled her close ready to kiss her, “Yeah.” She stepped back but he still had his arm around her.  
“I don’t think so.” She forced a smile.  
“Why not, it’s a game.” He said going back in.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know…just.” She started. What the fuck could she tell him to make him stop?  
“What? Come on, you blew me off at the rave, give us some now.”  
“I would..but I’m with someone.”  
“What…I won’t tell.”  
“Yeah…but I’ll feel bad.”  
“Is it a she?” he asked stepping back.  
“No…just its kind of a secret we haven’t told anyone yet.”  
Kendo nodded, “That’s cool…I guess.”  
“Really?” Rae asked, her eyebrows furrowing.  
“Yeah, o’course.”  
“Oh okay. Good.” Rae mumbled taking a step back.  
Kendo nodded, “So you want some pills?” he asked.  
She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
—  
Leaving the cupboard Kendo went downstairs and she headed back to the room where everyone was still playing, she desperately wanted to check her phone as it had buzzed a few times while she was talking to Kendo, but didn’t want to stay gone longer than she had to. Walking back in she noticed Finn was gone.  
“Where’s Finn?” she whispered to Archie when she sat down.  
“He left.”  
“Like went downstairs?” she asked.  
“Nah, went home.”  
“What? Why?”  
Archie sighed but then just shrugged.  
Rae picked up her beer taking a long sip, she then waited a few minutes before excusing herself to the bathroom. Locking herself in she pulled out her phone and read through the few messages that were exchanged.  
Finn: You’re a dick Chop  
Finn: Kendo!  
Finn: really  
Chop: just a game Finnley.  
Archie: You can’t really get mad Finn. You’re the one who hasn’t said anything to her. How is she supposed to know?  
Finn: I’m not mad at Rae, Arch. I’m pissed at Chop and myself.  
Rae went back to the party wondering if he was ever going to tell her, or if maybe she should be the one to tell him.  
–  
Two days had passed since the party, Finn still hadn’t said anything to her, he was acting weirder around her and she was still getting messages from the boys’ group chat. She plopped down on her bed scrolling through her social media wondering what the plan for today was. As she re-tweeted a funny animal pic there was a knock on her door.  
“What mum?” she groaned.  
The door opened, “Did I say you co—Finn?” she sat straight up in bed.  
“Your mum said I could come up.” He spoke as he walked further into her room.  
“Oh okay…well shut the door.” She said, as she set her feet on the ground.  
“Your mum said to leave it open.”  
“She’s a weirdo.” She laughed and got up to shut the door, “What’s up?” she asked, turning around to face him.  
“Nothin’ just wanted to come say hi and were supposed to meet at the pub later.”  
She nodded, “Cool.” Then crossed her arms over her chest.  
Finns gaze dropped and his cheeks went red, realizing she was only in her vest top she lurched across her room to put her shirt on, “It’s boilin’ in here.” She laughed as she pulled her shirt on.  
“Yeah.” Finn mumbled before looking back up at her.  
“So what time are we meetin’ everyone?”  
“In an hour or two.” He shrugged.  
“Cool….um did…do you wanna listen to music before we go?” she asked, hesitantly.  
“Sure.”  
–  
An hour had pass and she was lying next to him trying to keep her cool, she had put her itunes on shuffle and at first they were chatting about music but then when her arm touched his he shifted away slightly and stopped talking. She had no idea what his issue was, he claims to like her but then shifts completely away from her it was all so confusing. She thought this would be it, they were alone it was the perfect time for it to happen. But maybe he didn’t think so.  
She was about to ask if they should head to the pub but her phone pinged and then half a second later his did. They each held their phones above them.  
Chop: did you tell her  
Rae’s eyes widened seeing the group chat, and when her phone pinged receiving Finns response she nearly dropped it.  
Finn: Not yet  
He looked over at her and she moved out of the group chat, “Chloe.” She replied not looking at him.  
“Chop.” He replied.  
She nodded and set her phone to silent so she wouldn’t give anything way.  
Chop: so no celebratory Finn sacked up, drinks tonight either, eh  
Finn: F  
Finn: U  
Finn: C  
Finn: K  
Finn: off  
Chop: I’m just surprised is all mate, you’ve never waited this long to ask a girl out.  
The messages were coming in faster than she could keep up with. She felt Finn sigh and kept her eyes on her phone, she could see him looking at her and she turned slightly to look at him and gave him a small smile.  
“Chop being weird again?” she asked, her mouth twisting up playfully.  
He laughed lightly, “No weirder than usual.”  
“That’s still too weird.” She chuckled.  
He laughed then bit his lip, she looked back at her phone unable to hold his gaze because she didn’t trust her mouth, words wise or action wise.  
Finn: I’ve never liked a girl this much.  
Rae felt her cheeks go hot reading Finn’s message, why didn’t he just tell her or smash his lips to hers?  
Finn: She probably doesn’t like me like that anyway.  
“I do!” Rae blurted out.  
“What?” Finn asked, looking at her curiously.  
“Oh–ooh, nothing…..just a buzzfeed article. Asked if you ever think about what you’d look like with different color eyes…there’s a new app to change them.” She stammered with a nervous smile.  
“Oh.” His mouth turned down slightly.  
“Anyway…time for the pub or…?”  
“Yeah.” He sighed then sat up.  
She so desperately wanted him to say: pub or we can stay here and make out the rest of the night, which would have been met with an enthusiastic, fuck yes!  
–  
Three more days had pass and still nothing, the group texts had died down a bit, though she did get a very unwanted pic of Chops arse cheek when he was convinced that a spider bit him but wasn’t sure and needed Archie to confirm or deny what the mark really was.  
She hadn’t seen Finn the day before he was helping his dad with something Archie said. But it almost didn’t matter because for someone who claimed to like her he absolutely did have a very funny way of showing it. All of this made her frustrated and a little self-conscious because she had no idea why he couldn’t just tell her.  
Thankfully they were headed to the pub because she definitely needed a drink. Walking in with Chloe she saw Izzy and Chop chatting and Finn and Archie by the jukebox, it had seen better days. She went to the bar to get a drink while Chloe went to sit with Izzy and Chop.  
It was pretty packed so she’d have to wait a moment to order.  
Chop: Now or never  
Chop: She’s all by herself at the bar  
Chop: Just tell her.  
Rae sighed as she read the messages from Chop, he was never going to tell her; but she had to give Chop credit he definitely held out more hope than she did.  
Looking back she saw Chop was gone, “what can I get ya, lass?”  
“Oh umm, Fosters please.” She sighed realizing she ordered Finns drink for herself.  
She really just couldn’t get him out of her head no matter how much she tried, looking back at the jukebox she found where Chop was. All three were chatting about something, she took a sip of her pint then set it back down.  
“Now or never right?” she muttered to herself as she began to type out a message.  
Rae: Yeah, why not just tell me, Finn?  
Is what she typed out, her thumb hovered over the send, she looked up at Finn, Archie and Chop wanting to see their reaction. Hitting send she held her breath, her heart pounding in her ears.  
It was like a scene out of a movie all three of them looked at her, their mouths agape, but then Chop started to smile and laugh and Archie took a gulp of his pint, and Finn was bright red.  
She took a sip of her drink not breaking eye contact with Finn, but then he looked away. Her stomach dipped and her shoulders slumped. She left her pint on the bar and headed out the back to the beer garden, feeling ridiculous.   
When she got outside she didn’t know what to do, leave or stay, she wanted to leave but why should she? She didn’t do anything wrong, other than maybe make things awkward.  
“Rae?”  
She closed her eyes hearing his voice, “I was just leaving.” She said turning away from him.  
“I’m sorry.” He called after her.  
This made her pause, her face scrunched up and she was a little hurt and a little mad, “Why?’ she barked as she turned to face him.  
“You weren’t supposed to be a part of that chat.”  
“I knew that much Finn but what I don’t know is why you claim to like me when you clearly don’t.”  
“I do!” he said desperately taking a few steps towards her.  
“Then why couldn’t you tell me…why co—“  
“Because I don’t just like you, Rae!” he exhausted, he shook his head woefully, “Like..isn’t the right word for how I feel about you…it’s much more than that..it’s a heavier feeling the weighs on my chest and it gets heavier every day that goes by that I don’t tell you…that I don’t know if you feel the same way about me.”  
He took a step back, “and knowing that you knew all this time…I just..” he shook his head and hung it low.  
“I’ve just been waiting for you.” She spoke softly.  
He looked up at her curiously, “What?”  
“When I got the first message I couldn’t believe it, I thought I was dreaming, but then you never said anything and I didn’t know why…didn’t know what was keeping you from telling me…so I could tell you that I like you, too.”  
“You like…me?” his eyebrows shot up and he pointed to himself.  
She couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes, you daft prick.”  
He took a few steps until he was standing in front of her, “So what now?” he asked.  
She let out a small chuckle and gripped his flannel, “This.” She said right before pressing her lips to his.  
–  
One Month later  
Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest, as she danced jumping up and down. She had one hand on Finn’s shoulder and the other in the air. He in turn had one hand on her waist and the other in the air, and the whistle she had tied around her neck between his lips.  
Slowing down she wrapped her arms around him and they started to slow their moves, Finn dropped the whistle from between his lips, Rae licked her own ready to kiss him when, a hand appeared between their faces.  
“Here ya go, Rae!” Kendo shouted over the music.  
“Oh…um thanks!” She said, taking the small plastic bag that held four small pills.  
“A’right, Finn! Top bird you go here, glad you are finally open about it.” Kendo grinned slapping him on the back and then shot Rae a wink before he danced off.  
“What was that?” Finn asked, confused.  
Rae couldn’t help but laugh, “Remember I got locked in 7 minutes in heaven with him?”  
Finn’s face fell and he nodded, “Well, I told him I were with someone, just wasn’t public yet…then he offered me some pills, I declined but we talked about his ‘business’ strategy and so far its worked! Been pretty lucrative from what I hear…but I get mine for free.” She grinned, knowing she’d never take them,  
“I would’ve never kissed him or anyone then…I was waiting for you.”  
“I feel like a dickhead.” He said, trying not to laugh.  
“You are…but you’re my dickhead.” She laughed.  
He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He pulled away pressing his mouth close to her ear, “You wanna go play seven minutes in heaven in a dark corner?” He kissed just under her ear then moved down her neck, nipping her skin.  
She shook her head and he pulled away to look at her, a slow smile spread across her face before she leaned in to speak into his ear, “No, I’ve got an empty, lets go play at my mine.”


End file.
